Promise of a lifetime
by bahrann
Summary: Soo.. My first fanfic.. exscuse me for my bad english! This is about Hiccup meeting a strange boy who has just moved in to Berk. The boy (who is no less than Jack Frost!) quickly gets popular and Hiccup kind of hates him, but then a strange feeling is chilling up his spine.. Could it be love? [This story is happening before Jack falls into the ice and before dragons are accepted!]
1. The strange boy

Promise of a lifetime

"_Hiccup" Astrid started "do you want to know a secret?"_

"_Um, well o-okay" I said and smiled._

_Astid laid her hands in mine and came closer to me. I could feel her heartbeat and breath and I thought I knew what she was going to say. _

"_Just say it" I thought to myself "Just say it, don't be ashamed. I love you too"_

"_I..." she started and came even closer, to kissing-distance. I felt I was blushing up but I didn't care. I was just a moment away from my first kiss, with ASTRID! The most beautiful girl in Berk. With her long, blonde hair and sky-blue eyes. No man -or woman!- could resist her._

_She closed her eyes and pouted her lips. I was in heaven._

I woke up from my beautiful dream of the light from some torches outside.

"Why?" I asked myself. "Why? I was so close..!"

A strange, cold breeze flew in from the window and gently touched my cheek. It was like a whisper.

_Help._

Suddenly I heard some voices from outside, almost yelling. Strange, the peoples of Berk doesn't wake this early, nor stay up this late.

I had to check. I stepped out of bed and put on my deer-fur coat. When I got down to the living room, nobody was there. I went outside and saw almost half of the village with torches, surrounding a company of three. I sneaked a little closer and saw that it was a family; a mother and her two children, an older boy and a younger girl.

"What has brought you here?" my dad asked with the sword ready.

"Our village has been infected with terrible nightmares and only sorrow. We seek only some shelter and food until we can continue our trek" The woman said and hugged her daughter.

"Nightmares? Then you've come to the wrong village.." A villager said and laughed.

"Please! We've been walking for days!" The woman said

My dad sighed.

"You can stay at my house, I have enough rooms for your family." my dad said and directed the family to our house. As they passed me by, the brother looked at me as he had seen me before. He smiled and a breeze of frost passed my ear, again, and whispered.

_Thank you._

I blinked and froze. Naah, it couldn't be him, right? He's not a shaman or something...

Or is he?

"Hiccup!"

"Uh- what?" I said and shook my head and came back to reality.

"The boy is staying in your room tonight with you, be nice." My dad said and went inside.

I sighed and went inside too. It was getting cold.

"You're sleeping here." I said and pointed at the floor. I had laid some blankets and a spare-pillow on the soft fur-carpet.

"Thank you! I owe you a big one!" The boy said and dunked me on the back and I almost lost my balance. Then he sunk down under a blanket and fell asleep as quickly as he had come to Berk.

I froze in place, just staring at the boy. He was in the older teens and had dark brown hair. He was kind of skinny and his skin was pale.

I went back to my bed and fell asleep, almost as fast as the boy who was sleeping next to my bed. I actually never thought I would have any friends over. Oh well, _friend_ is maby not the best word to describe him.. Person?


	2. A secret

I felt a tickling touch on my nose as I slowly awoke. The tickle jumped down to my belly and I crouched in laugh.

"Wake up!" a deep voice said.

I froze and turned slowly around to see who it was. It was just the boy who had been sleeping at my family's house for the night and I hoped it would not be more!

Without my notice, the boy took my duvet and covered himself like a ghost. Behind him, his sister popped up and laughed. They were so playful though they had to leave their village and friends. I didn't understand.

"Hey! G-give it back! It's actually starting to get cold outside.." I said and jumped out of bed.

"Get some clothes on then?" The boy said and laughed.

"So we can go out and play!" his sister said and jumped around.

"Wait until after breakfast, Emma" the boy said and grabbed her and held her in his arms. He quickly turned around and went downstairs.

I twitched my shoulders and went to my wardrobe to pick up some clothes. I suddenly thought of Toothless. Shoot! I had to go and feed him!

"You're coming?" the boy said and smiled.

"Uhm, no, I have to.. Eh... go and..."

"Aaand..?"

"..work?" I said, not convincing.

"Aaw, can't you just skip the work today, have fun!"

"Sorry" I said and gave a sad look.

I quickly went downstairs to fetch some fish in the kitchen. Almost everyone has busy eating, so they didn't notice me. _Almost_.

"Hey, Hiccup! Going for the daily walk in the forest?" my dad said and took a bite of a slice of bread.

"Walk? Weren't you supposed to.." The boy started.

"Aha, yes! No were else! Just for a walk" I interrupted the boy with.

The boy gave me a strange, questioning look.

"Well, can't you take Jack with you today? Spend some time with him, he doesn't know anyone else here" My dad said and dunked his hand so hard on the boy's back, that he spat out his food.

"Jack?" I asked.

"Yes, that's my name!" The boy said.

"Come on, it will be fun!" my dad said.

"Alright.." I said and sighed.

I quickly snatched the bowl of fish and sneaked outside. Jack caught up with me and walked besides me.

"Why do you bring a bowl of fish? Are you going to camp or something?" Jack asked and formed a snowball.

"No.." I said and went a little faster.

_Shoot._ What were I going to do with Jack? I couldn't tell him about Toothless, I couldn't trust him.

"Then.. What is it for?" He asked and threw away the snowball into the forest.

"Can I trust you?" I said and stopped.

Jack slowly turned to me and smiled.

"I think so. Is it a secret?" He said.

"Yeah, kinda. You can't tell it to anyone, okay?" I said with a harsh tone.

"Okay!"

"Not your family, not my family, not _anyone_. Got it?"

"Yeah yeah, just tell me!"

I hesitated at first. What if he told them anyways? I would be in big trouble then. Jack put his right hand on his chest and took my hand in his other hand.

"You can trust me. I won't tell anyone. A promise of a lifetime! I can tell a secret too if you want to" He said and smiled gently.

His hand, it was so cold. It wasn't human. A chill went up my spine and I took a deep breath.

"Promise of a lifetime." I said and continued to walk.

"Soo?" Jack said in curiosity.

"I'll show you." I said and moved away a bush.

We walked until we came to the opening of the pit where Toothless lived. As we approached , Jack stopped and gasped in wonder or fear, hard to tell.

"This is my secret." I said and pointed at Toothless.


	3. Toothless and Jack

"Wow!" Jack said and rushed to Toothless.

I couldn't stop him, he was fast as the wind. As he jumped down, Toothless went into fighting position and growled.

"Hey, take it easy Jack!" I shouted and ran to Toothless.

The black, majestic beast stretched out his huge wings and raised them to scare Jack, but of course Jack didn't care about it. Toothless saw that it didn't work, so he roared all he could. Jack stopped and stared in fear. Toothless slowly raised his clawed paw to set in a blow on Jack and I just couldn't stand stare, I had to do something!

"Stop! Toothless! He is a friend!" I said and went between them. Toothless hesitated at first, but then he lowered his paw and stared at Jack suspiciously."It's okay Toothless, he is a friend" I said again and tapped my hand on Jack's shoulder. Toothless didn't let his eyes of Jack, but the look got less tense and Jack took a deep breath.

"Well that was close!" Jack said and went a little closer Toothless.

"You should probably take is easy, Toothless doesn't like strangers" I said and put my hand on Jack's chest to stop him.

Jack looked down in shame and then smiled.

"I'll take it easy" he said and gazed at Toothless in wonder. "It's beautiful"

"He. _He_ is beautiful." I corrected him.

"Yeah, yeah"

Toothless approached carefully and sniffed a little on Jack.

"Just stand still, he won't harm you" I said calmly.

Jack closed his eyes tight and gave a body expression of fear. Toothless went a little closer and sniffed a little more and then licked Jack in the face.

"Eeew!" Jack said and wiped off the dragon-saliva from his face.

"I think he's okay with you now" I said and dunked my hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Can I pet him?"

"Well, I guess. But take it slowly"

Jack reached out his hand, just like I did the first time I met Toothless. Toothless hesitated but then put his nose under Jack's hand. Jack slowly moved his hand over Toothless' nose and scratched a little.

"I would never in my hole life expect to pet a living dragon, amazing!" Jack said and laughed a little.

I laughed too and scratched Toothless under his chin and he immediately fell to the ground and smiled. It was his favorite place to get scratched on.

"Um, you know, you've told a secret. Perhaps it's my turn now" Jack said gave me an insecure look.

"I guess. I promise, I won't laugh no matter how strange it is!" I said and giggled.

"Hah... Well... This maybe sounds weird but sometimes, it feels like the moon talks to me, like it was alive. It sometimes gives me advices and helps me in hard situations. And lately, I've heard others thought and I can talk to someone through my mind... I quickly became like an outsider when my friends got to know it." Jack said and sighed. "Since then, I've haven't been myself. My only friend was my sister, unfortunately, hah" He said and looked at me.

I gasped at him and just stared at him. Mental superpowers? From the moon?! It was hard to believe, but I had to trust him. He had no other than his family and me.

"I thought I heard something when you came to the village" I said and gave a big smile.

"You see! A proof that I'm telling the truth!" Jack said and laughed.

"I would trust you anyway"

Jack gave a big smile and threw a fish to toothless, which he ate as soon as he caught it.

"Let's go back, shall we?" I said and poured out the fish from the basket.

"Sure" Jack insisted and started to walk with me back to the village.


	4. The Betrayal

When we came to the village, we were met by Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Astrid. When we first saw them, Snotlout quickly turned around and said something to Astrid, who he was hold hands with. She broke free from his hand and looked at us.

"Who are those?" Jack said and pointed at the company.

"I can introduce you to them, c'mon!" I said and started to walk to them. As I approached Astrid gasped and was staring at us in an odd way.

"Well, hello there" Ruffnut said and got closer.

"Hi! This is my friend, Jack. He got here last night and.." I started.

"Yeah, yeah" Astrid interrupted me and gazed at Jack in wonder.

"Um, hi!" Jack said and waved a little.

Astrid and Ruffnut got awkwardly close to Jack and started to talk to him, ask him unnecessary questions. Of course, Jack didn't mind having some girls around him, but one thing I got annoyed on was that Astrid was too close to Jack. I hoped it wouldn't become something serious. I was _so wrong._

I grabbed Jack's arm and dragged him out of there, back home. I had enough.

"What are you doing? I was just about to get to know the girls!" Jack complained.

"You can do it tomorrow" I said irritated and went ahead.

"_Hiccup" Astrid said gently and touched my cheek. "I love you"_

"_Astrid, what if someone sees us? What will they think?" I said unsure._

"_I don't care. All I want is..."_

"HIIIIICCUUUUUUP! BREAKFAST IS READY!" someone screamed and I woke up in the middle of a beautiful dream, again. Shoot!

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. The daylight was so bright, and _damn it was COLD! _As I tried to wake up, I noticed Jack wasn't in my room. Maybe he had already went down for breakfast?

I was met by laughter and talk when I approached the kitchen.

"Oh, hey Hiccup!" my dad said and smiled big.

"Uhm, have you seen Jack?" I asked and sat down besides Emma and started to scoop up some oatmeal.

"He when out long time ago, I think he was meeting someone" Emma said and took my bowl of oatmeal, even tough she had already had eaten a bowl.

No. It couldn't be. I felt insecure, what if there is something between Astrid and Jack? Naah, perhaps he is meeting some other people, because I was so asocial. I took a slice of bread, stuffed it in my mouth and went outside.

"Out for a walk?" my dad asked.

I just nodded and hurried outside. When I was at the backyard, I fetched a bowl of fresh fish. And as I always do in the morning, I went to Toothless. I was sure he was hungry.

"Here ya' go!" I said and threw a fish to Toothless, which he caught in the air. As he opened his mouth, I saw his teeth shoot out of his gum. Almost in tears, I went to Toothless and hugged him tightly. "What if I lose him too, Toothless?" I said pitiful and dug my face in Toothless' neck. I felt Toothless' wing surround me and I could hear his pounding heart. I hoped he understood me, he was my only friend if I lost Jack to Astrid and the others. Toothless raised his wing and looked at the harness (which I kept at the entrance of the canyon).

"You wanna go for a ride?" I said and went to get the harness.

I saddled Toothless and jumped on. He quickly flew up against the sky and past the clouds. Then he turned and did a loop, which scared the crap out of me!

"Easy, Toothless!" I screamed and laughed at the same time.

It was so nice to feel the wind through my hair again, but I couldn't enjoy it very long. Toothless let his wings in and we hurtled towards the sea. I closed my eyes in fear, even though I knew Toothless never would just fly into the sea without no reason.

He quickly spread his wings again and we were flying over the village. I suddenly felt a cold breeze, just like the one I got when Jack and his family first came to Berk. Strange.

We had flown for a very long time now and I hadn't noticed it had already become dark. Some stars were shining on the sky and Berk had start to lighten up by torches and and lights.

"Time to fly home, huh?" I said and steered Toothless back to the canyon.

I put back the saddle and left the basket with fish with Toothless. I hurried back home for supper as I was trying to come up with an excuse for being away for so long. But when I entered the village, I saw Jack and Astrid.

Holding hands.

_Kissing._


	5. Recovery

I was devastated. I froze in place and I could feel tears running down my cheeks. I closed my eyes and pinched myself.

"Please, tell me it's a dream" I said to myself. "Please tell me it's a dream..."

I ran a detour through the woods to get home, I didn't want to pass them. It would just get awkward.

As I was half-running through the village, I met Jack who was just about to go inside.

"Hi! You've been out a long time, haven't seen you today" Jack said with a smile.

I tried to avoid him as much as I could and ran upstairs. I didn't want anybody to see me in that condition. I went directly to my room and leaned against the door. Through the window, I could see the moon shining in an odd way. It wasn't the usual "half-bright", it was really _shining_, like the sun. It almost dazzled me.

My chest hurt really bad and I almost fell on my knees. Even more tears were falling down my cheeks and to the floor. "I'm such a wimpy loser" I said to myself. "I didn't have a chance against Jack..."

I got up and went to my desk. I needed to clear my mind, erase the memory of the kiss. I dug my face in my arms on the desk and took a deep breath. "Whatever you do, don't cry when Jack walks in. Whatever you do, don't.."

"Hey, Hiccup, are ya' there?" someone asked outside the door.

"Yeah, I'm here" I said and wiped my cheeks.

Jack slowly opened the door and stuck his head in. When I saw him, I started to smile. Why, you may ask? Why would I smile to a traitor like that?

You know what? I don't know. Whenever I was around him, I smiled. Who wouldn't? He had this positive, encouraging atmosphere which made everyone happy.

I felt like a jerk. I couldn't stay mad at Jack. He didn't knew that I was madly in love with Astrid. It wasn't his fault, I bet Astrid made the first move.

That just proves she didn't like me. That sucked.

"How are you feeling? You didn't responded when I greeted you at the entrance" Jack said and went inside.

"Fine, just fine" I answered quickly and yawned.

"Tired?"

"Yeah, been taking care of Toothless the hole day.

"Cool."

Jack laid down on his "bed" and sighed.

"I had a wonderful day!" Jack said jag laughed.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I met this girl from last night, Astrid I think-"

_He doesn't even know her name, that bastard._

"And he had a lot of fun together with the others but unfortunately they had to leave really quickly. So, it was just me and Astrid."

_Stop bragging already?_

"Well what did you do?" I asked, careful not to sound angry or jealous.

Jack went a little closer to me and almost whispered.

"Secret, okay?" he said.

"I promise I won't tell." I said and rolled with my eyes.

"We kissed..!" Jack said and smiled so big, that it could easily go around the earth a couple of times.

_No. Shit._

Then he suddenly gave me this odd, puzzled look.

" Why did you just say shit?"

Oh right, he could read minds. Perfect, I forgot.

"Nah, nothing" I responded and went to my bed,

"Are you.." Jack started.

I looked at him and I felt the tears almost coming.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't knew!"

"It's okay, really. I'm over it" I said and looked away.

"You sure?"

"Yes, stop asking!" I said and covered me in my duvet. It was freezing cold, I almost shook.

There was this awkward silence between me and Jack and suddenly, I heard a deep, sorrowful sigh.

"The moon looks so sad"

I turned around and looked at Jack.

"What?"

"It shines so bright, but not of joy, but of sorrow. Something bad is going to happen. I can sense it."


	6. The haunting shadow

As days went by, I felt less for the Astrid-Jack thing. It was almost as normal, when this strange thing happened.

After the dragon training one day, Astrid came to me and tapped me on my back.

"Hey, is Jack at home today?"

"I don't know.. Why?"

"Well.. I really need to talk to you, like really bad" she said and walk away.

"About what?!" I shouted after her.

She turned around and smiled an alluring smile. There was something up, and I was so frustrated by not knowing why.

"Hey, Hiccup!" I heard from behind. It was Jack.

"Oh, hey!" I said and tried to give a smile. Things had actually gotten better between us and we never spoke of it.

"You doing something tonight? We need to talk. I think it's very tense between us two and we barley speak anymore since-"

"Yeah yeah, I know. But I don't feel anything anymore. It's okay. I mean, don't you think I would have reacted when you and Astrid is making out every five minutes?"

"Haha, yeah.. I mean, I miss the times when we were like best friends" Jack said and tapped my shoulder. Why did we bring this up now?

"But really, I'm over it. No need for the deep-talk" I said in a nervous tone.

"Come on, have you already forgotten that I can read your mind? I've read your real feelings. Trust me, you still feel something, I just can't read what."

"Wow, _I_ didn't even know that.."

"You're denying it" Jack said mysteriously and walked past me. In some strange way, he seemed to fade away as he got further away.

In the evening, I met up with Astrid outside the Great hall and she constantly looked around in, what it seemed like, paranoia.

"Who are you avoiding?" I asked in worry.

"Avoiding? Pfft, I'm not avoiding, I'm just..."

I looked at her as I waited for an answer

"..careful"

"Careful? With what?"

She sighed and inhaled.

"Jack" she said and exhaled.

"Why are you careful with Jack? You don't want to be seen by Jack?"

"Not with you!"

"What?!" I said as I was pushed out of the light and into the shadows of the back of the Great hall. She pushed me against the wall and got closer.

"Uhm.. Astrid, I don't think you're thinking straight right now..." I said and tried to avoid her breath. I could clearly see that she wasn't herself. Her eyes were paler than usual and her pupils where wide as she was on something, or possessed.

"Astrid, listen to me. Don't do this! This will only hurt everybody around us, especially Jack!"

"Hurt? Wouldn't it mend all those wounds you got when me and Jack got together? Wouldn't it be a ease to live your dream?" She said with a seductive voice and grinned a bit. Well, it wouldn't be _that_ bad to just live my dream one. Just for _once._

I stopped avoiding Astrid and let it come. She kissed me at first on the cheek and then she got lower, lower and eventually she was kissing my neck. I felt my blood circulate faster and my heart beat faster. Jack was right, I had feelings. I denied it, I thought I was over it.

Suddenly I could feel a chilling breeze coming from my left side behind my neck. I could feel Astrid's touch get colder and she stopped kissing me. She let go of me and back off.

"What the..." she started.

I couldn't do anything. I was thunderstruck, completely perplexed. At fist I tried to remove the fog from my mid, I couldn't think straight. But then, I saw Jack behind Astrid. _In tears._

What have I done?

"Hiccup, what's going on? What did you do?" Astrid said with a threatening voice.

"I-I didn't do anything, you just pushed me back here a-and.."

"Why Hiccup?" Jack said and approached. "I thought you didn't have any feelings" he said and held Astrid's hand.

"Wait, how can you-"

"I don't want to hear" Jack said and dragged Astrid away and left me there in the shadow. I could almost feel like something was covering me with fear and despair. I was such a horrible person. The fist thing I did was to run. Run away from this nightmare and I could feel something haunting me, like it wanting me to break down.

I ran to the canyon where Toothless lived and stumbled down. Toothless didn't hesitate, he ran to me and helped me up.

"Don't. Please, don't Toothless" I said.

The look Toothless gave me was clear. _What happened? What's going on?_

"I've broken his heart. I've been a terrible friend.. Just leave me here in the snow and let me freeze to death..." I said and crouched.

I constantly felt this chill in my spine, this horrible feeling that haunted me. I could almost see a dark guise on the canyon wall, watching me as my soul just fluttered away in the cold, deceiving wind.


	7. On thin ice

First thing I heard when I awoke, was a loud roar. I immediately opened my eyes and tried to stand up, but I couldn't move, my muscles had frozen.

"AAAAHHH!"

I quickly turned around and saw Jack being attacked by Toothless. Toothless knew what pain I was in, and thought it was Jack's fault.

"Toothless, no!" I shouted.

Toothless turned and ran over to me. He stood in a defensive position and growled at Jack.

"Jesus! It's me Toothless!" Jack said and put his hands in front of him and backed.

"Why in the name of Thor are you here?" I said with a barely noticeable voice, seemed like my vocal cords had frozen too.

"I was worried to death! Nobody had seen you in the last 24 hours, I thought you had gone somewhere and just died!"

"That was my exact thought, you ruined it.." I said and fell back into the snow. I could barely feel my bum, legs nor hands. It was a miracle I was alive.

"Why? Because you made a mistake? No good reason for taking suicide" Jack said and gave me his coat and bedded me. I could instantly feel some in my back and some in my arms. Toothless had, without any problems or hesitation, moved out of the way from Jack and me.

"Jack.. I'm so sorry... I didn't knew what I was doing.." I said and almost cried.

"It's okay. I'm just glad you're okay" Jack said and gave me a smile.

"You're over it? Just like that? Aren't you mad _at all_?"

"At first I was, but it wasn't because of your actions. Well, a little bit.. You did make out with my ex-girlfriend so.."

"Ex-girlfriend?"

"Did you expect me to keep her after what she did?"

I kept quiet and closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Hold on Hiccup, hold on!" Jack said and hugged me.

I could feel a cold warmth, it was so cold, that it became warm. Very strange, actually. I thought I could hear some sobbing after a while, but no. Jack wasn't that kind of person.

I opened my eyes again. I could now feel my legs and arms, my bum was still frozen though. Toothless had spayed fire around me and Jack was still hugging and rubbed his hands against my arms.

"If you weren't mad for my actions, then why were you mad?"

Jack sighed and looked at me with tear filled eyes.

"Because you couldn't trust me. Because you didn't say the truth. You knew you still had feelings, but you refused to accept it" Jack said with a big smile.

His eyes where shining at this point, hazel-brown eyes. So beautiful.

Suddenly, Toothless looked around in paranoia and growled. He looked frightened at the walls, which were giving the illusion of moving. A shadow was moving at the canyon walls and at last, the shade stopped and it looked like a man. He was at first standing in profile, then he turned around and looked at us (well, he didn't have any eyes but his head turned..). The shadow moved across the ground, closer to us and I could almost hear an evil giggle. A deep, evil giggle. I quickly looked at Jack and he was really pale, paler than normal. He looked like he had just seen a ghost, which he kind of had.

"No, no, no..!" Jack said and backed. "Get away from me!" he said in tears.

"_I'm invincible.." _a voice said and the shadow got closer to Jack.

Toothless ran away in fear and growled. He ran to the other side of the lake and tried to take me with him, but I refused.

" _I think something fell into the lake.."_ the deep, evil voice said again and ran over Jack. Jack became _pitch black_ and then disappeared.

"Where did he go?!" I shouted.

Toothless ran to his harness at the entrance of the canyon.

"Good idea" I said and stood up, buckled Toothless up and we flew to the nearest lake.

I saw Jack and his sister in the middle of the big Swan lake right outside Berk. Emma had gone out very far on the lake and I could see cracks in the ice. Jack was held by the shadow and tried to go out and save her.

"Drop me by Jack" I said to Toothless and I steered him to Jack.

Just as I was to jump off Toothless, Jack broke free from the shadows grip and ran blindly out on the ice, without knowing the risks.

"JACK, NOOO!" I screamed and tried to reach his hand before he ran out on the ice, but it was too late.

The cracks beneath Emma got bigger, more and just as they seemed to break, Jack snatched Emma and threw her to the side. She glided over the ice and I caught her as she got to the bank.

Jack had slipped and was now directly over the cracks.

"JACK, DON'T YOU MOVE A FINGER!" I shouted. "I'm coming to save you!"

Jack looked at me, with his shining hazel-brown eyes and smiled. I could see tears coming down his cheek and he stood up. His knees was shaking and I was terrified.

_Look after her for me, would ya'?_

_CRACK~_


	8. No more grief

_Jack. Your death was surprising and sudden, nobody was really prepared. You were a great guy but most of all, a really good friend. You were there for me when nobody was. Even though we had a rough time at the end, I hope you know I loved you until the end and yes, _I loved you_ and I still do. I hope you have it great in heaven, I suppose you're not in hell. Say hi to my ancestors for me, would you? I take care of Emma, just as I had to promise. You know, a_ promise of a lifetime_, friend._

Every month since Jack's death, I visited the lake in hope to find his body. I thought his body would float up to the surface, but every time I looked after his corpse I found nothing. If I found his body, I would give him a proper funeral, a funeral with songs, music and flowers. A not too sad funeral, I think he wanted us to remember the fun we had, not the grief.

Every month I thought I had come over it, I went to see the lake and every month dad had to come and get me by the lake. Every month I had fell asleep by the lake in tears. I was in denial, a really bad habit. I wanted to be over it and forget it all, but every time I was by the lake, I burst in tears and I could really see Jack on the ice, smiling so sad and it was almost like he knew he was going to die.

Every month since Jack's death, a fearful shadow has haunted Berk. No one ever got a good night's sleep, the people of Berk had lost all their courage (though they didn't need to fight the dragons, we have now accepted them as a part of Berk). The mood in the village was often very down and heavy and even though I tried hard to stay positive, it all came back.

Every month since Jack's death has, as a summary, been pure hell. Nothing really did matter anymore and I was alone, _again_.

It had now gone one year since Jack passed away and I went to the lake to "visit" Jack. It was late autumn and the snow had just started to fall. At first, I stood a couple of minutes and just stared. My feet got really cold and my cheeks got pink from the cold. I fell on my knees and tried to withhold the tears.

"C'mon, it has been a year. Why can't I stop cry over you?" I asked myself and looked at my bare hands. "Why.."

All of sudden, I felt a chilling breeze through my hair and it gave me a kiss on my cheek. For a moment, I stopped breathing. Could it be..

I turned around, in hope to see someone (hopefully Jack..) but all I could see was a half-frozen forest and a sunset. In disappointment, I turned back and at the other side of the lake, I saw this man with a weird suit. He had a large head and a mustache, a big curly mustache. The suit he was wearing was kind of silvery and shiny and in his right hand, he held a walking stick with a diamond at the handle.

At first, I couldn't believe myself so I had to rub my eyes 'til they where red. When I opened my eyes again, the man stood in front of me, staring. I backed in surprise and the man got closer and leaned down, analyzing me.

"So you are the boy who took care of Jack?" the man said and poked me with the stick.

"Uhm, w-well, I guess" I said and stood up.

The man smiled and stood straight up. He wasn't that tall, but he was sure wide around his belly. He stretched out his hand, waiting for me to shake his hand.

"I'm Manny, the man on the moon. You are Hiccup the horrendous haddock the third I guess?" the man said.

My eyes almost popped out and I totally dropped my jaw. _The _man on the moon? It couldn't be...

"Oh yes, _the_ man on the moon!" Manny said and made a little jump in pride.

"How..?"

"I'll explain.. Let's take a walk, hm?"

I followed him as he started to speak.

"All the children are so joyful and fun but at the same time fragile. They are very easily affected by the ones around them. That's why I've made a crew of _guardians. _Guardians take care of children's beliefs and joy. Have you heard of the Sand man?"

"Well, of course! Dad always said that the Sand man would.."

"Well, Sandy is a guardian, the guardian of _dreams. _If not enough children believes in a guardian, they are invisible, unseen and unheard. They will forever live in ignorance"

"How terrible!" I shouted.

"I know, but that's life I guess. I had chosen Jack as a guardian because he embraces the fun and joy in children and that is why he needed to die. He needed to be reborn first, then he should become Jack Frost, _guardian of fun_"

"Wow, what a suitable title for Jack" I said and laughed quietly. "So that's why he could read minds and stuff?"

"Yes, because he was to become a guardian. I knew from his day of birth that he was special. His _center_ was special"

"So.. I really don't need to grieve for him?"

"Nope, he will live again, soon enough" Manny said and tapped me on my shoulder and walked away.

"Wait, where are you going?" I shouted after him.

"Back to the moon, of course!" he said and in just a moment, he faded away.

I went back to the village and now it all seemed as normal, before Jack came to the village. The atmosphere was happier, easier. Almost everyone smiled and it was almost like something had enlightened their hearts.

I went straight to bed, because I was too tired to think, too tired to do anything at all. My father didn't even bother to ask me, he knew that every time I had been at the lake I was sad. I jumped into my bed and crawled inside my warm, soft duvet. Suddenly, I had this strange feeling that I wasn't alone, that someone stood in my room, looking at me. I looked over to my writing desk and I thought I could see a slight fade of shiny frost.

_I'll always be here for 'ya._

Good, because I need you.


End file.
